1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flower arranging device for arranging a bunch of flowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is disclosed in JP-11/103990. This Japanese Patent Application discloses a block-shaped frame with a top grating and a bottom grating. In the embodiment according to FIG. 2 the top grating is made up of a first multiplicity of bars and a second multiplicity of bars. The first and second multiplicity of bars cross one another at an angle of 90°. The second multiplicity of bars is fixed in the frame and the first multiplicity of bars can be pulled/pushed away in the longitudinal direction of the bars of said first multiplicity, after which the top grating is open at one longitudinal end of the second multiplicity of bars in order to remove the bunch of flowers. The bottom grating is a fixed distance below the top grating and is fixed in the frame. According to an English abstract, this flower arranging device serves as aid for arranging a bunch of flowers. This flower arranging device is not very practical in use and is completely impractical in use when producing bunches/bouquets of flowers having stems which follow a sort of twist, so-called wheatsheaf-like bouquets.